The romance between Sally and Poseidon
by numnums160
Summary: Basically, it's what happened before Percy was born. If you really wanna know so badly, read it! But here's a little bit; This is the story of how Sally and Poseidon met and how they dated-'nuff said. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Romance between Poseidon and Sally Jackson **

I still own nothing!

Sally Jackson walked in to the elevator of the Empire State Building (which for some reason, had people staying overnight), many bags in hand. She punched in the number for the lobby. Soothing music started to play. She noticed the numbers on the screen weren't going in the right direction.

Franticly, Sally pushed the buttons, hoping it would work. Then the lights dimmed, to a pitch black. She began to yell, hoping someone could hear her, and that she didn't wake anyone up. Sally heard a thump, her heartbeat from 0 to 60 in less than a second. She checked her watch, which, luckily for her, was still working and visible. Eerily, the soft elevator music was still playing.

Sally became frightened, and then feeling full of terror. She pounded on the iron doors, but they failed to move. She collapsed. Sally awoke to the sound of angry New Yorkers. The elevator had somewhat worked, causing her to lie in the middle of the 14th floor. She sighed, walking towards the stairs.

As Sally got to the front desk of the lobby, she bumped into a mysterious man. He was a handsome man. He radiated power, with black hair, blue-green eyes and smile wrinkles. He was deeply tanned, a brooding look on his face, reminding her of a rebel. She reminded her of a fisherman, dressed in Bermuda shorts, a white button down shirt and a smile on his face.

"Hey, I heard that you were stuck in the elevator. It's not too bad. Sometimes I have trouble with the toaster." He said with a small laugh. She smiled. "On the bright side, they have toasters with instructions now. You just push the button." She remarked, making a civil comeback. "Well, I may not know how to use appliances, but I do know how to eat a meal. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

She laughed. His confidence struck her with a nice feeling. "I'll take that as yes?" "Sure." She said happily. He wrote her number down on her hand with a felt tip pen. "Wow, a 7 digit area code? Interesting..." He blushed "Oops, here you go. Sometimes it's like I'm not even human." He said, as he crossed the number out, replacing it with a legitimate one. "I'll see you tonight" He said, and left, leaving Sally with a warm feeling, as if she had been in the ocean. She did love the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

Please review and let me know if I am good! Sorry if the chapters aren't long enough

Sally hummed as she did her hair, down in waves, just for a change. She didn't know what, but there was something magical about this man, but she didn't know what. She applied mascara, slipped on some flats, and headed out the door of her apartment.

She quickly walked back into her room, grabbing her purse. "I'm glad I didn't forget that! I'm talking to myself, aren't I?" She shrugged it off, and went on her way to the restaurant. The restaurant was a French place, rated 5 stars. They walked into a booth. "So, what are you going to order?" He said "Um, this…thing." She replied, pointing to a dinner, wrote in French. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. "Okay, I would like the…" He said "No, it has to be in French." The waiter exclaimed. "Oh, I got That; Oui je voudrais deux odres de pates francaises et le riz. Merci de demander!" She said.

"Whoa, what did you say?" He exclaimed. "Either I just ordered us Rice and Pasta, or a giant shoe. Either way, he understood me!" She said "But, don't expect me to know any other languages. I barely know French in the first place!" She laughed. "Well, if you want to know French, then talk to my sister. She really appreciates French." He said with a chuckle.

"Really, what's her name? In fact, what's your name?" She asked "Aphrodite and Poseidon. The names are Greek." "Oh, well that's a strange name. I'm Sally." They shared a handshake. The waiter returned with their dinner. The food was covered by a silver platter, so they didn't know what they had brought. "Okay, this is the trying moment." She said the 2 of them both opening it at the same time, there hands delicately touching.

"Yes! I got it right…I think." Sally exclaimed. Poseidon chuckled "I appreciate a sense of humor." She smiled, she had meant for him to laugh. Either he truly found her funny, or he just liked her. Either way, she was fine with it. When it was time for the check, Poseidon just smiled. "I'll pay-unless you want to, well…I don't know what to say." He said warm heartedly. Sally beamed. She loved how he made her feel like they were the only people on the earth.

She gladly paid for half of the bill, deciding on that, being completely fair. "So, is there a second date in our future?" He asked "Do you want there to be?" "Yes, where do you want to go next?" "How about picnic on the beach, the waves are very calming, what do you think?" Sally suggested "You just read my mind." Poseidon said, a warm hearted smile crossing his face, making Sally feel great inside. Once they got to her apartment door, he leaned, as if to kiss her. "Um, I guess, bye!" She said, quickly closing her door. Sally closed her eyes and smiled. Even though she was an adult, hadn't had a good date like this in 10 years (she was 27, if you're wondering), and wasn't so sure how to judge a guy. But this was different. Her love life was taking the fast lane. Dating hadn't been this easy-and romantic.

She knew nobody's perfect, but he sure came close. _I__can__'__t__wait__for__tomorrow!_Sally thought. Sally looked at the clock, which read 11:00. _Wow,__it__'__s__late;__I__'__d__better__go__to__sleep._She slipped on her pajamas, and went to bed. Sally started to dream. She dreamt of a windy beach, walking along the shore with Poseidon. They leant in to kiss, and once they were lip to lip, she woke up. "What? I'm talking to myself, aren't I? Oh, I already said that! Man, I hate talking to myself!"

Sally had a warm feeling in her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but she was in love with this man _Ahhh!__It__'__s__only__been__the__first__date!__I__'__m__so__scared!_She thought. She didn't want to fall for this man, she was scared that if she became in love, he would be able to have anything he wanted from her. She was tired, and went back to sleep. Her next dream; She was at a drive in movie, fog starting on the window. They weren't able to hear or see the movie, but they didn't care.

Sally woke up with a start. She checked the time; 11:04. "AWW C'MON, SERIOUSLY MAN, THIS IS ANNOYING!" She yelled (in her head, to avoid annoying her neighbors). Then she heard a scream. Sally literally jumped out of her bed, put on a robe and ran out of her apartment to see what had happened. It was Millie (if you're name is that, I am nottalking about you if your offended, I just couldn't think of many names).

Sally didn't really care for Millie, after 5 months ago, when she had (supposedly) tried to steal her best (they had been great friends since about high school, she was even there for her when she quit school-but she had to stay) friend Jamie (same thing with this name). She had Jamie completely ignoring her and only speaking to Millie. She had been miserable, but she didn't hold that against her (nice, right, I mean seriously I would be mad). "What happened to you Millie? Are you okay?" Sally asked, with sincere concern.

"NO, SALLY, I'M NOT!" Millie answered, with a touch of pettiness, a BIG touch of pettiness. "Really, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sally yet asked yet again. "I-I-I I lost my-my BLOW DRIER! Someone stole it!" Millie replied with a sniffle. "Well, I'll help you in the morning. We both need some sleep. Goodnight Millie." Sally left with that, and went back to her apartment, and went to sleep.

Her dream; She was in her uncle's bedroom. Her uncle was in an awful condition, paler than a sheet of paper, with a bluish tint from his veins. He was lying down, barely able to keep his eyes from being half mast. "Sally- Sally, are-are you there-are you?" He said, ending with a cough. "What do you need? Chicken soup-or Medicine, or do you need some rest?" Sally asked, her voice accented with concern. "I'm-I'm not going to be here for the holidays Sally." He said, his voice getting weaker by the second. "What, will you be in a hospital?" She asked "No, I WON'T be-be al-alive then. We all knew that. I-I'm sorry Sally" He said, ending with a loud, and painful sounding cough. Sally didn't want to say anything, but she knew he was dying before her eyes.

Sally woke up, screaming, but a muffled scream, taking concern of the other people on her floor. She had just relived one of the most recent tragedies in her life. She checked her clock which read; 11:07. "SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I-I-I-I'm talking to myself aren't I."

She said, and then she walked to her built-in kitchen in her apartment. She then poured herself a cup of water from her somewhat pristine sink. As she sipped her drink, sounds of car horns and angry New Yorkers screaming at the other drivers. She also heard drills and jackhammers. It's not like she was surprised, she had lived there here her whole life. She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about her past. Something good was happening in her life! She heard a creaking noise, and a growl. Sally nervously looked around, but all she saw was the low grade cream colored wallpaper.


	3. Chapter 3

******Hello, sorry it took me so long to upload. I'm not going to annoy you with excuses about why it took so long. But I hope you like it and also; Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy my new chapter! If you like it or would like me to change something, please review or private message me! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>She heard footsteps, getting louder and louder by the second, and another crash. She looked around again, hoping that it was just the cold, frigid wind from the broken heater that the repairman charged less money that she had. She noticed that the windows were broken, shards of glass lying on the carpeted floor. Out from the hallway, she heard a growl, as loud as the speakers at a heavy metal concert. Sally dropped her glass of water and ran, faster, down the metal stairs, one flight, two flights, all the way down to the lobby; having the strangest feeling she was being followed. Out of breath and scared out of her wits, she put on a shawl and headed out into the streets.<p>

"Taxi, taxi, Taxi, **Taxi** TAXI!" Sally yelled, hoping one of those yellow cars would notice her. Finally, one in particular stopped for her, and he opened the passenger seat (Right from the drivers), and got a good look at the person driving. He was a gruff man, with a 6:00 shadow marked across his face. "Hey, where do you wanna go, _sweetheart_?" He said, with a gruffer voice than his appearance, low and coarse, with just a hint of sarcasm. "Oh, um, I'd like to go to the Empire State Building" She replied, getting in the car before he could speak. She knew that since the charge would be low, he would refuse, and this was a typical New Yorker trick for lazy taxi drivers (no offense to taxi drivers). This was her city, after all.

Once she had gotten to the building, she paid the 2.50 in exact change, avoiding confrontation. She ran towards the heavily guarded building, not quite sure why she was going this way, it just had a sense of security. A thump that caused the whole ground to shudder. There was a pausing moment, as if the world paused to hold its breath and then, the crash back to reality, or so it seemed to be, as the world seemed to be a dream. Sally went up to the man at the front desk, who seemed to be absorbed in his novel, which wasn't important to her at the moment. "Um, excuse me sir, can I speak to you for a minute?" She asked

He looked up, his ocean blue bellhop's (front desk, whatever) cap falling over his eyes for about a second. As he pushed it back up, she got a glimpse of his eyes, which were hard not to be hypnotized by. They were a magnificent almost kaleidoscope mixture of blue, green, and hazel, which put together, were actually quite appealing, and mysterious and full of depth, like staring into a well, that instead of just blue, were a mixture, creating something mysterious, that you don't know what happens next.

"What do 'ya want _sweetie-pie_?" His voice that was dripping with sarcasm and rudeness, questioned her with just one glance. Typical New York (SORRY if you're from New York, I'm being stereotypical, I know, I know-please, just enjoy the story). Sally refused to answer, she just looked at him with a knowing look, her eyes bearing deep into his soul. "Are you-are you, you know _mortal_?" He said, with a new, refreshing kindness entering his voice. Sally looked around the lobby, hoping for something to let her know what he wanted her to say. Then, she decided to stall. "What exactly, do you think, should we all be discriminated, by you say, _mortal and immortal_? Is it really _such_ an issue, that the mortals should be excluded from this? Is it really fair?" She said, a new confidence struck her, the words giving her power. "Well, there's the-Mist, and the evil, and the- YOU'RE PRETTY!"

"You know, you should really work on your welcoming speeches, they're lacking, _hospitality_." She said. "You should-should-TAKE THIS KEY, put it in the slot, and just press the highest number!" He said, handing her a red slot key. "Just tell Zeus that I let you in." He said, and winked at her. She awkwardly waved goodbye, and quickly went to the elevator. She put in the cherry red key (much like the ones of treadmills), and a new button appeared, the number 600. Sally, remembering what the man at the front desk said, clicked the new button. Once the elevator started moving, a disco version of some 70's song that her mother used to sing to her when she was little. She shuddered, feeling a chill from the scars from plane crash from when she was barely 6.

The numbers clicked _300,350,400,476,500,550_ and finally, _600._ As the doors quickly slid open, she caught a glimpse of what lay before her, which was less of what she could say about her breath. Words couldn't even begin to describe the wonders she saw, but _magnificent, breathtaking, and eye-popping _came to mind. As she headed to the throne room, whispers and points faced her as she walked. She saw merpeople, with glimmering tails and sharp pointy teeth peeking out from the sides of their lower lips. She saw people with half-goat and half-human exteriors, with hooves clip clopping towards her. She finally reached the throne room, all the while wondering how all this could fit on the needle thin top of the Empire State building.

She finally reached the chair that said Zeus, by reading the signs that lay underneath the chair. There were 11 other chairs, with three (out of all 12 in total) that stuck out in particular. She looked around, reading the chair names. As she was reading them, she noticed that no two chairs-thrones were the same. One, that she had just noticed, had a spot for a fishing pole. As she looked at the sign, it read, _Poseidon. _Sally backed away, "what? What, what's going on?" She said, backing out of the throne room. Then, surrounding her was a blinding flash of golden light, and the smell of the ocean breeze. Then, there stood Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Hope you liked it! I'll try to add more chapters sooner than later. If you like it or think I should change something, please private message or review me!<strong>

**Chapter Question: What would you do if you went in Mount Olympus?**

**Happy Holidays (I'm trying to be politically correct-whatever, Merry Christmas if you celebrate it :)! )!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, if you've read this story before I added this, you might be wondering why this chapter is here. Well, this what Chapter 4 was _supposed_ to be. But apparently my internet sucks, so here's what happened between chapter 3 and chapter 4**

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. "NO, what are YOU doing here? UGH!" They both said at the same time and gasped. "No, you're really not supposed to know about this place. How did you get in? Unless, you're, you know, _not mortal_." he said, in a desperate attempt to be suave, but his sea-green eyes gave it all away, he _really_ didn't want her here. "NO, why do people keep asking me that, seriously, why do you guys discriminate?" she accused him angrily, pointing at his chest (I don't know why, they do that in movies, it makes no sense). "Sally, I can explain!" "Okay, I want all answers, tomorrow at 1 pm! P.S. the location is the shore, I know I'm sort of bossy, DEAL. I've been pushed around all my life, and I'm not going to start with you to!" She said, creating a fire of emotions, surging through her, giving her power over words.

Poseidon chuckled, which made Sally question that habit of his. "I love you're fire! Promise me one thing though; Zeus CAN'T see you, no matter what happens. He-he-wouldn't approve, let's say. Do you promise me?" he said, giving a more serious tone to his normal happy-go-lucky, I-don't-care-it's-all-good state. He nervously checked the room, than finally said "Just remember; DON'T come back. I'm sorry Sally."

Sally knew the look on her face showed exactly how she felt; disappointed, confused, and hurt. She knew once she left the floor, she could never come back. Old feelings and memories from when she was younger swarmed her brain, putting pieces together like a puzzle finally coming to a conclusion. Everything strange that had happened; the man with the horns on the city bus, the oh-so-scaly bus driver that drove that bus, even the hot dog vender with 1 eye, it all had a reason. Now she knew why she could _literally _relate to the people in her Greek Mythology textbooks, she had personally seen and met all the monsters in them. Now all she needed was a hero.

Suddenly, a flash of silver light appeared around the whole throne room, but mainly around 1 particular chair. It was actually very beautiful, with a display of owls fluttering around **(A/N: made of the light, they weren't actual owls-that might be a **_**bit**_** awkward)**. If you thought back about Greek mythology, you guessed it; right in the middle of the room, stood an irritated and just plain grumpy Athena.

Both Sally and Poseidon exchanged nervous glances, as if to silently say '_she's going to kill us!' _Then, a long awkward pause, leaving Sally nervous and obviously not ready for whatever awaited her. Then Athena took a deep breath, cleared her throat and basically screamed "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS ARE YOU DOING IN THIS UNGODLY HOUR OF THE MORNING?" Then both Poseidon and Sally stammered, attempting to make an excuse for what had happened. "Uh-uh- I'm his personal-err-throne washer! Yeah, that's it, I washed his throne earlier, and Poseidon here was just-um-giving me FEEDBACK- Yeah, feedback!" Sally exclaimed, and then winced; knowing very well Athena wasn't going to buy her story.

Athena looked at Sally skeptically for a minute, and then finally said "Good for you Poseidon. You have another one under your spell. Just don't let this one get away so easily this time. Just remember; if Zeus finds out, he might go overboard-again, and ban _something_. Oh yeah, and since she's mortal; _no demigods_. Remember with, you-know-who? You _really _don't want that to happen to you, do you? Well, I have to leave now. Oh yeah, to-what's your name?" Sally then said, almost to quiet to hear "S-sally"

"Well then, _Sally_, you should probably get going now, you know, before _Zeus finds out_. Well, goodnight-or should I say good morning!" said Athena, then she left, in the same smoke formation that she had used before. Poseidon gave Sally an apologetic glance, then (as politely as he could manage) showed her the way out. Sally knew when she was not wanted. This was one of those times.

Sally quickly readjusted her shawl, and sped walked out onto the elevator. As the doors were closing, she gave Poseidon one last glance, as if to say 'If you want me to stay, all you have to do is ask. I-I guess I'll take that as a no. I know when I'm not wanted.' As soon as the doors closed, she heard footsteps. Fast moving footsteps.

Sally, knowing that opening the door would instantly rob her of respect, so she ignored it. She heard soft disco music, similar to the one she heard on her way there. She couldn't take it anymore. Right then, Sally Jackson started to cry.

Once she got to the lobby, she passed the man at the front desk. "Hey, how'd your-whatever ya did up there go?" he asked, his mysterious eyes full of concern. "Don't-don't talk to me right now-just leave me alone okay?" she snapped. "Whoa-okay, back it up, what did I ever do to you?" he replied, his face screaming 'I surrender! What did I do wrong?' "Seriously, who put the peanut butter in your chocolate?" he murmured. Sally could hear him, but she really didn't care. As she walked away, her cry turned into a sob. _Why does this have to happen to me now? Since when did I cry when things don't work out my way? _Sally thought. As she walked into the lobby of her apartment, she remembered the growl from her apartment, and ran back out.

_Where do you find a 'monster exterminator', Wal-Mart? Is Wal-Mart even open at-2:30 in the morning-whatever time it is? _She thought to herself, as she roamed the dark streets. Everywhere she went she saw somebody breaking _some_ sort of law. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Loud, fast footsteps, following her every move. And a laugh that was definitely not human.

**Well there it is. Both a chapter and proof that I have truly awful internet. Well, if you like it, please review or PM me. Well, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Right then Sally knew one of the top 3 worst things to do was to run in high heels. The heel of the shoe wobbled threatening to break if she kept going. But she couldn't stop. Something told her the outcome would be worse than a broken heel if she stopped running. She could hear growling not too far behind her and footsteps. Extremely loud footsteps hinting who-or what behind her had the _hulk figure advantage_.

"A twig snapping sounds exactly like a high heel breaking…." were Sally's last thoughts before her head hit the harsh, unforgiving concrete.

The world around her was like a camera out of focus: extremely blurry and basically useless especially if the audio's bad). As her ears began to let in sound, she could begin to pick up small noises around her. She slowly realized she was not alone, she could hear a crowd forming around her as she rendered her chocolate brown eyes useless.

Little by little, she started to pick up small details, that she was somehow back in her low class apartment building, roughly 19 people surrounding her. They were (unfortunately) very loud, mumbling about who-knows-what. She could pick up bits and pieces of conversations around her. What she picked up: "Who did what?" "Is she okay?" "I heard she nearly broke her skull!" "Hey, did you try those new crescent rolls?" Sally rolled her eyes, and stiffened her legs to help her up. She readied her body, and attempted to stand up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my awesome readers! I know I took a month-or 3...): Well, no need for me to mope, here's the new chapter :D**

"Never thought I'd see you like this." he smirked, which did nothing to break the wall of resentment Sally had managed to build up in a matter of seconds. She just scoffed at his surprise arrival and refused to speak. "C'mon, you don't remember me? I'm the guy you dictated into having a 2nd date at a certain scheduled time? I honestly thought it should've been earlier, _hint hint._"

Sally had to use all of her willpower not to jump out of her bed and hug him until he gasped for air, but she knew if she laid even a finger on him, she would lose all of her composure, so she cleared her throat and turned to her side. "Aw, don't be like that. It wasn't my fault that they sent Mr. Nibbles after you." Sally had no idea who Mr. Nibbles was, and had no intention of finding out anytime soon. Then it hit her. It was like a dam breaking, she just couldn't hold it in anymore. "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed, probably breaking a few windows in the process.

Poseidon, obviously flustered, blinked back emotion and nearly doubled over before standing up straight and taking a deep breath before saying "Well, maybe if you hadn't screamed, you would've heard me tell you why!"

"What? Why Th-that thing, that monster tried to-you know what, please enlighten me on the subject that you so obviously know more about?" Sally said, spewing both hate and sarcasm into each syllable that exited her mouth. "Well…this might sound weird, but are you PMS-ing or something?" asked an obviously baffled Poseidon.

"You know what? That actually would explain a lot. It's almost like something's controlling me around you, mainly my emotions, making me angry, sad, the whole enchilada-maybe it's the PMS thing you said, but it feels like something more. It's just that I-I"

"Can't take it anymore? Trust me on this one, it's even worse when you're holding that very last thread of sanity, and you just keep slipping, inch by inch, until-" Poseidon stated, his eyes hinting at that he was speaking of more than metaphors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(A/N: Poseidon left about 30 minutes ago)**

_It's mind blowing how bipolar I've gotten over the course of a week. Is it me? Is it him? Every time I see him, it's almost as if something controls over me. Either I act completely insane, or I get attacked. But what should I do? Should I give up trying to date him? Or what happens if I stay with him-and take pills for being bipolar in the process? _**(A/N: Sorry about the bipolar stuff…I'm just unoriginal ): Well, back to the story!)** _Dammit Sally, get a grip! One: You've only been on one date! You can't exactly 'stay with someone' when you barely know them! Two: Just work on your emotions and buy a pair of running shoes! PROBLEM. FREAKING. SOLVED. Now stop having a conversation with yourself and go for that date!_ Sally took a deep breath after her mind discussion **(A/N: Mind discussion? Oh well….)** and checked the time.

"OHHOLYCRAPMYDATE'SINFIVEMINUTES!" Sally couldn't help yelling as she started to panic as the realization hit her. She ran across her bedroom, nearly falling over as she tripped on a shoe. She threw on a flowing sundress, and some slip on shoes with a clutch, and bolted out the door. _Please forgive me Poseidon._ She thought as she nearly flew down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to Beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey…" Sally nervously said as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. There wasn't a word to describe how she was feeling. The mixture of nerves and that fluttering in her chest that she couldn't tell was either indigestion or love. "Well…I brought you something." he smirked a bit when he handed her a box of tampons. "The register looked at me funny when I bought them. Or maybe that was after I messed with her and told her they were for my 'special time of the month'. Whichever one, she'll probably go after me with a machete next time I go to that drug store…And by the way, come with me."

Poseidon gave Sally a warm smile as they slowly walked through the sand to reveal a beautiful and utmost romantic dinner, only feet from the waves. "So…do you like it?" Poseidon said hopefully. "No, I don't like it." Poseidon frowned. "I LOVE it!" she said, giggling as she spoke. "Oh thank gods! I thought you were going to hate it!" "It's amazing. _You're_ amazing." Sally finished her sentence while staring into Poseidon's sea green eyes. They leant in, less than an inch away from each other…"SPLASH!" when a gigantic wave came bursting in, drenching them both completely.

When she looked up at Poseidon, she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw him, and obviously he thought the same. Moments later, they were lying on the sand, unable to stop laughing. Sally gasped for air, saying. "That…was….AWESOME!" Poseidon smirked "I'm….glad…to….hear…that…" For the next few minutes, all they could do was laugh.

Once they finally managed to stop laughing, Poseidon helped her up. "Now, where were we? I" Poseidon tried to say, his sentence being cut off by a kiss. Sally knew she couldn't stop herself. She loved this man. And they both knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About 15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, um I'd like to ask you something….would you like to go to Montauk with me?" Sally smiled at Poseidon's request. "There's nothing I'd like more." she told him, ending the evening with a kiss. **(A/N: I'm just going to skip the part where she goes back to the city, so it'll be where she gets a cab….)** Sally felt as if she was glowing as she hailed for a cab. After a few minutes of trying to get the taxi, one pulled over, and she hopped in. "500th street please." she requested. She heard a hiss from the front seat, alarming her. At the nearest red light the driver turned around. Sally gasped at the driver's appearance. They were –probably- female, with 5 heads, with long, shriveled necks-and with the worst smelling breath in New York City. Her eyes were filled with an unspeakable rage. "Listen _mortal,_" the cab driver hissed "You stay away from any of the Big Three. You're a greedy low life. Only a compassionate god of Olympus would even give you the time of day, let alone their care. He only wants you so he can throw you away. I'd kill you here if I could, but you're only spared because Zeus advises otherwise. You know too much for one of _your_ kind. Now get out of my car, low life mortal scum!" the driver finished with a menacing stare, and pushed Sally out of the car, and speeding off into the distance. She cursed under her breath. It had been decided. Maybe it was a b*tchy thing to do. Maybe it would involve her getting nearly killed-or worse. But she was going to Montauk. That was for sure.

**Cliff hanger! Well that was chapter 5 (sorry I took forever) well, if you like it, or have a question, please either review or PM me. Well bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, my awesome readers! This is what I'd like to call chapter 7. Hopefully chapters 3-6 now make sense (sorry past readers). Well…here you go! And also;**

**Me: I own nothing….well I did buy the whole Percy Jackson series…does that count?**

**RR: No….and why am I here?**

**Me: To be honest, I have no idea.**

**RR: Well then I'm leaving! *Walks out***

**Me: *sticks tongue out* Well, to the story!**

Sally had a determined smirk on her face as she packed the last of her things. It had been almost a week until the cab driver yelled at her not to go, or a week for her to completely make up her mind. She was almost giddy at the thought of spending three weeks in a cabin with Poseidon. But every time she thought of it, she couldn't help but be reminded of the cab driver's warning. She didn't think that Poseidon would lie about caring about her **(A/N: During the week, he told her he loved her, and she said she loved him too, all that stuff…)**.

Or at least she hoped he wouldn't…she shook the thought out of her head and went back to packing her things. After a while she was completely done, and just in time for that matter, as she heard the landline in her apartment ring. "Hello?" she spoke into the line questioningly. "It's me. You know…Poseidon? Yeah, I'm in the lobby, you ready to go?" Sally smiled at the sound of his voice. She snapped back to reality, remembering she had to answer. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I love you." and she really meant it.

She raced to the stairs, and hurried down, her suitcase at her side. She was greeted by Poseidon's warm smile once she reached the lobby. He gladly carried her suitcase to his car. The car was amazing. It had a light turquoise paint job, with dark blue bits painted as waves. It was also a new model, just with the unique paint job to make it original. She smiled as she realized what was actually happening. She had found him. The one she really cared about who she knew or at least hoped cared about her.

She looked up into his deep sea green eyes, brimming with happiness and what she thought was love. There was also another emotion in his eyes, one she couldn't identify. He quickly looked away. He walked over to the passenger's side of the car and held the door open for her. She smiled. "Well, are you going to go in the car, or are you going to stare at me the whole time?" he said, raising one eyebrow. **(A/N: I don't know if the 'h' should be capitalized in 'he', so please don't yell at me if it's wrong .! Well, back to the story. Oh I'm going to skip the beginning and middle of the car ride, since nothing significant happens up until the point I'm going to start writing in. Well, to the story!)**__

It was silent in the car. Poseidon was almost touching the window shield with his nose, his face showing determination in his driving. Sally curled up in the passenger's seat, wishing she had brought something to stop the chills she kept feeling. She could almost feel the tension in the air, as if something bad was going to happen, just waiting to happen; to spring out at her once her guard was down. And then it did. There was a yellow truck, a scream Sally realized was hers, and everything went black.

Sally felt…..different. Everything seemed softer, different than reality. She felt trapped yet intrigued by her surroundings. It took her a while, but she soon realized it was her subconscious that was sealing her in, concealing her from the hard, cruel edges of what was reality. She was happy in the pleasant subconscious, but she could hear a voice. It was very faint, but it was still very intense. It seemed to be both grieving and angry. Angry at some unknown source.

It began to get louder, louder, to the point where she could hear what it was saying. It became clearer as it became louder. It was saying, "I know who you are. Why would you do this to an innocent mortal! She hasn't done anything to hurt you, yet you cause her pain you know is unbearable! Bring her back! Bring her back!" The last line kept repeating. _Bring her back, bring her back, bring her back._ The softened edges of her subconscious began to swirl. Sally could see reality snapping back into focus. She could see Poseidon looking down at her, a worried expression on his face.

_Oh great, another day I pass out on the floor. This'll be a great excuse won't it? "Oh, I can't go to work, I FREAKING fell on the floor twice so I'm not thinking right. Oh, you don't believe me? Check the hotel camera. Doesn't it make some __great __footage?" Because that makes a __**lot**__ of sense-note the sarcasm throughout my thoughts-Well, I'd better get up. _ Sally thought to herself as she attempted to get up **(A/N: Déjà vu!)**.

Instantly pain shot throughout her entire body. She could feel the blood run down from her forehead, and she could see the elderly lady looking at her from less than a block cringe."Here, you might need this." She said, handing Sally a paper towel and rushing away, as if she didn't want anyone to see her act of kindness. Sally shrugged off the weird feeling she had and began to wipe off the blood as she noticed Poseidon watching her intently, his brow furrowed. He had moved away once she had gotten up, but the look of worry had never left his face. He began to pace and mumble to himself **(A/N: Should I do this chapter in Poseidon's P.O.V. next? If you think I should, please review or PM me and let me know)**. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but from what she could tell, it probably wasn't about puppies and rainbows. He walked over to her and said "Maybe we should get going. Are you feeling okay?" She nodded in reply and he led her to an auto repair shop. "Luckily, we crashed lightly and close to Montauk, but unluckily, the car isn't as okay as you." He said, gesturing to a damaged version of the car they had driven in.

After about an hour of conversation and talk of the damaged car, Sally and Poseidon agreed to get a taxi to drive them the last few miles, and to call the auto shop when they got to their destination. Hopefully there would be a phone there. For some reason throughout the taxi ride, Sally couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She hoped it was nothing, but something told her it wasn't.

**Oooh suspense! There you go, an update, and I'm sorry I took so long to update! I have a few other stories on another website, so I'll try to update all of them, but I end up messing up and writing the wrong plot, or only updating one a bunch and forgetting to update the others. Well, I'm just going to stop making excuses now…..Well, please review or PM me if you like the story, have a question, or a suggestion! Well goodbye readers!**


End file.
